


性冷淡文学|台风天往事

by PhotoStudio4U



Category: NEW PANTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoStudio4U/pseuds/PhotoStudio4U
Summary: 是肉柴，是没逻辑，是虽然写得不好但是没舍得删的产物。性冷淡但是搞上了的奇怪文学。瞎写无考据。





	性冷淡文学|台风天往事

1999年，沈黎晖带着红发酷哥的乐队去香港。  
他们接到的是一系列在酒吧里的live。香港什么都小，舞台小，后台小，吉他手和键盘手得以在舞台上靠得从未有过的近。台上台下气氛一天比一天热闹，他们像是被罩进温暖而潮湿的棚里。最后的那一场，不知道是乐迷起哄起得好还是某些欲望再不想藏住，当彭磊不知道第几次把琴颈塞到庞宽胯下的时候，他破天荒地往前顶了顶。观众激动得吹口哨，彭磊原地僵了一下，而始作俑者也被自己吓出一身汗。  
接下来的表演里，彭磊的红发和花衬衫跟着激烈的音符上下翻飞，腰上的皮肉随着他摘吉他的动作晃进了庞宽的眼睛里。是的，刚才那些不够，他想要的说不出口的还有好多。  
习惯于看键盘的庞宽，仿佛突然间开窍，对黑白键有了肌肉记忆。他不看琴了，改成看彭磊。彭磊侧脸清瘦，牙比别人都长了一号，不管从哪个角度看去都过于晃眼。庞宽的目光逡巡，停不下来。于是彭磊觉得今晚自己的左边总有眼神在追随，以前好像不是这样的。他不敢看回去，维持着一脸性冷淡继续唱着。  
小小的蒲吧里，暧昧的荷尔蒙在蒸腾。  
演出结束后，刘葆和尚笑不知道去哪儿了，沈黎晖带着他俩喝了几杯，也自顾自消失在兰桂坊的深夜里。  
彭磊和庞宽一人举着杯啤酒，手插裤袋踢着石子儿走回旅店。南方总是很潮湿，铺着地毯的窄小楼梯泛着一股霉味儿。彭磊走在前面，庞宽盯着他的背影。几杯啤酒几根烟而已，年轻的孩子们都有点晕乎乎。他突然快走几步，拽住了彭磊的手。彭磊好像听见他说了什么表白的言语，他迷茫地不敢细想。他把目光游移开，甩了甩自己的红毛。  
庞宽没有勾人的经验，但他天赋异禀地知道自己该干什么。他带点儿笨拙地开了房门把彭磊拉了进去，又贴上了彭磊的唇。彭磊没有推开他，可他的反应跟宽想的不一样。接下来没有拥上来的吻，也没有温热灵活的舌，甚至没有扑上来的拥抱。是哪里不对吗，宽心里打起鼓。他听见彭磊说，那个不早了早点睡吧，甚至还摸了摸他的头。彭磊洗了脸冲了脚就爬上了自己的单人床。  
庞宽一夜无眠。他不知道到底哪里出了问题，要是彭磊不喜欢自己为什么没推开。他觉得彭磊肯定是喜欢自己的，他只要自己主动点挑明一切都可以顺理成章。  
第二天早上，彭磊和庞宽都醒了，但是都装睡不起来，别别扭扭各怀心事。沈黎晖去敲他俩的门，丢下一句台风要来了，不要出门了，回北京的航班改到几天后。两个人互相看了一眼，沈黎晖风风火火地带上门走了。  
于是彭磊百无聊赖地打开电视机，窗外风刮得劲，雨还没来。信号也不好，屏幕上的雪花让人更心烦意乱。好不容易找到了一个有信号的音乐台，正播着达明的MTV。  
庞宽爬上彭磊的单人床。他刚洗了澡，散发出少年的清香来。彭磊把自己缩成一小团，偷偷看了庞宽一眼。他知道自己不会轻易地被放过，心里打着鼓。  
庞宽突然把电视机关掉了，问彭磊，你听这是什么声音？彭磊知道他耳朵好，竖起耳朵听了听，是想说窗外的风声吗？雨也来了。庞宽摇摇头示意他靠近墙壁仔细听。彭磊把自己贴在薄薄的墙面上，听着听着耳朵就红了。  
彭磊不说话，像小动物一样看着庞宽。庞宽也贴着墙听了一会儿，彭磊眼看见他的脸也红了。庞宽顺势坐下，往彭磊身上挤了挤。  
“尚笑在隔壁看黄片儿呢吧。”彭磊下了结论。“没意思，我就不知道那有什么好看的。你记得那个二哲吧，我大学室友，天天在宿舍放毛…”磊还在喋喋不休，庞宽的嘴唇又贴了上来，堵住了他的话。他在彭磊的嘴唇上轻轻摩擦，磊的上唇被他小小地掀开一点，他舔上了磊的牙齿。  
彭磊说不出话，整个人缩到不能再缩，长手长脚都不知道往哪放。他无处可逃了，只有目光能穿过小小的窗户，外面的风雨太大，打得玻璃直响，眼前却是温柔和温暖的。庞宽的进攻还在继续，柔软的唇舌舔过了彭磊的牙齿，又猎取了舌头，细致地品尝起来。庞宽闭着眼睛享用他，手也没停下，彭磊的眼镜被摘下，眼睛也被覆盖住了。“看什么呢，别瞎看。”彭磊听见他说，他的键盘手弹惯了合成器，而现在他也是一把琴了。  
琴怎么会动呢？彭磊一副被动承受的样子，他被弹奏着，自己也在欣赏演奏者的艺术。傻乎乎的没有回应，庞宽的委屈劲儿上来了。他忍不住问他，这样真的不可以吗？声音带了点哭腔，彭磊被他吓了一跳，睁开眼看他，眼神又躲闪了起来。  
彭磊看着眼前的青年，做了个下定了决心似的表情，接着他轻轻地吻上庞宽额头侧面那颗痣，仿佛带了一种安抚的慈悲。庞宽接收到了反馈，凭空生出了更多的勇气，对欲望的诚实更甚。于是庞宽趴下去，褪下彭磊的短裤口他，嘴上含着一点，温暖平滑的手掌在后面抚慰。彭磊一点点硬了起来。  
彭磊好像从来没这么安静过，他放任庞宽坐在自己的分身上。一点点摩挲，一点点试探，他总是和自己的琴最合衬，总能让琴发出最合适的声音。彭磊望着庞宽，看着他发出满足的喟叹。彭磊试探性地动了动自己，就会被宽用吻封住。  
庞宽对这种事充满热情，也有天赋。他会不疾不徐地找到合适的角度，喊彭磊快一点。彭磊配合着他，很快他爽了，汁液遍地。彭磊第一次见他这样迷醉的表情，庞宽整理了一下自己，又帮彭磊射出来。他做得好认真，在意彭磊每一个微小的颤动，彭磊低着头观察他，心底酸酸胀胀的。庞宽跟他对视了一下，加大了手上的力度，彭磊迸发出来，射满了庞宽的手心。  
彭磊缓了一会儿，点起一根烟吸了起来。庞宽看见了也要，彭磊用自己的烟帮他点燃。俩人深吸了一口，对视着，庞宽也不好意思地笑了。彭磊被这笑狠狠地闪了一下，一只手夹着烟，另一条胳膊把他搂过来，用力地和他交换了一个烟味的深吻。温热的舌头上是涩涩的干，更需要唾液的更多润滑。  
于是他们继续亲吻拥抱，安静的爱意像风雨一般翻涌。庞宽又要了他一次，彭磊顶着胯骨冲刺，发出不常见的低吼。  
彭磊的东西还留在庞宽的屁股里，他的脸轻轻蹭着他的肩膊。庞宽有点痒，动了一下，磊伸手搂住了他。“不许走。”他带着鼻音闷哼。庞宽觉得好笑，“嗯。”中学时代的一见钟情，这些年来的朝夕相处，从没勇气迈出的一步，在南国的潮湿和飓风里，终于黏黏糊糊，得偿所愿。

收尾用的：  
沈黎晖：妈的尚笑你在屋里看黄片？摩登的脸都被你丢没了！1000块你自己交！


End file.
